


【若米英｜國人組】自由人／He’s Free.

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Father Figures, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設，若米中心；涉及國人組＋若米英；少量師徒組＋自由組。-1776. 1783.星星指引我的道路，北美這片藍天下的生靈與我命運相連。名為「美利堅合眾國」的國度，名為「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯」的自由人。
Relationships: America & Prussia (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1.

一團冰涼的硬塊砸上美國的臉，最堅硬的部分正中鼻樑，痛得少年直接從睡夢中跳起身來。

他抖了抖因為長時間靜止而僵硬的四肢，怒視著把一鏟子積雪直接甩到他臉上的銀髮青年：「普魯士……！」大冬天在河邊紮營已經冷得他夠嗆，更別說臉上再來一團混著髒泥和石塊的雪。

普魯士無視美國青少年呲著牙發怒的模樣，把鏟子扔給身旁的士兵，回頭朝美國吼道：「大爺我最煩不聽起床號令的傢伙！活該受罰！你這年輕國家，不想淪為三流垃圾就給我守規矩！」

聽著青年的訓話，少年自知理虧，只好抓抓睡得亂糟糟的金髮，悻悻然地點頭認錯。

身為北美十三州的他宣佈獨立不久後就跟著喬治.華盛頓一起行軍。

就在兩個星期前這個銀髮青年突然闖出來，主動請願給在歐洲眼裡仍然是「美洲反叛軍」的美國人傳授「精良嚴謹的作戰技術」。儘管並沒有什麼正規儀式授予這普魯士人什麼正式頭銜，但在華盛頓的指示下，這個在歐洲以軍事陣型和軍隊紀律馳名的國家成了美國的教官。

普魯士的訓導堪稱斯巴達式，守時、嚴厲、毫不留情，在短短兩周內硬是讓華盛頓麾下那些原先不修邊幅的分鐘人和民兵掌握紮營技巧，學會修便所，按口令行軍，逐漸有了軍隊的樣式。

美國明白一場戰爭只靠著自己那身蠻力並不足夠，如果士兵們缺乏作戰技巧，只憑他和華盛頓等人嘴上或筆下許諾的「獨立」就去挑戰世界強國大不列顛，根本毫無希望可言。

少年當然也知道普魯士會向他伸出援手不是單純的善舉，就如同法國雖然還不承認他作為國家的身份、卻有意無意塞來一些物資援助一樣，這些歐洲國家的意圖都是牽制英國，以及對北美大地的資源虎視眈眈。

但這不妨礙美國對普魯士心懷敬意，只要能從這些力量強大、經驗富足的國家身上學到更多就行。

普魯士眯著眼睛打量美國的神情，突然咧開嘴角一笑，朝他扔來一團油布包，掀開後是沉甸甸的一大條裸麥麵包和幾片風乾肉，還有兩個熱乎乎的水煮蛋。

美國少年的神情瞬間亮堂不少，他在衣服上蹭了蹭凍得發紅的手指尖，跑到河邊盛了壺雪水灌下幾口，接著一屁股坐到岩石上，掰開麵包就著雞蛋和肉片大口咀嚼起來。

普魯士總體說來是個不錯的傢伙，訓練足夠認真嚴謹，事事親歷親為，會教導他如何最高效地使用燧發火槍，如何分析英國軍隊的陣型和策略，還送了他一把從黑森雇傭兵那裡繳到的傑格步槍，以及不吝嗇分享食物。

美國對這個老歐洲國家最大的不滿是對方不時會用「你這年輕國家如何如何」這樣的句式來訓他。

美國知道普魯士用「年輕國家」這詞沒惡意，那不過是歐洲老大國們以自己的年資為標準湊的中性詞，但他每次聽到都覺得有點刺耳……好像無形中被輕視了。

他曾想，是不是在英國的眼裡，他把謄寫著《印花稅》的羊皮紙燒成灰燼，跟著人群混進波士頓港的商船上把成箱成箱的茶葉扔進海裡，以及和華盛頓一同領著這麼一群經驗和裝備都嚴重不足的士兵在這大冬天行軍……這一切試圖和對方抗衡的舉動都是出於「年輕國家」的衝動和任意妄為。

這種念頭讓他感到苦悶，還有一絲的迷茫。

這時普魯士已經吃完口糧大步走來，踢了美國的手臂一腳，又重複起那句讓少年不快的口頭禪：「你這年輕國家，要學的還多著呢。晚上就要過河，去準備下吧。」

—

美國裹緊身上的織亞麻布外套，把隨身挎包捆到被驅到河裡的馬匹身上，再將拴住裝載著大炮、火槍和糧食的木船的捆繩一併束緊，才跳上船找了個空位置坐下，跟其他士兵一同撈起船槳，蓄勢待發。

船頭兩盞灌了鑄銀的提燈模糊地映著夜幕下的特拉瓦河，河面上的薄冰藏在高聳蘆葦下的景象頗為驚險，馬匹因為受凍不時小聲嘶鳴。河面上漸漸騰起薄霧時，站在船頭的華盛頓示意把提燈滅了，周圍便只剩下黑夜的顏色，還有牲口呼吸和士兵小聲傳遞口令的聲響。

仿佛連空氣都凍結起來了。

美國的喉嚨一陣發緊，忍不住咽了咽口水。隨著船頭傳來那聲「走！」的號令，他立刻跟那些來自新英格蘭的水手同步劃動船槳。船身在人和馬合力下碾著結冰的河面緩慢前行了一陣，沒過多久碎冰的聲音減弱，船身就停滯不動了。

美國又重重地劃了兩下，依舊沒動靜。

人群開始躁動不安起來，都抬頭去看華盛頓。扣著帽子彎著腰的將軍和普魯士快速聊了幾句，回過頭：「要有人在水裡幫忙推一把。」

兩人的視線似有似無地落到了美國身上，眼神並不銳利，卻讓美國胸腔一熱。

他明白那眼神的含義。

少年擱下船槳，平衡著身軀「噗通」一下直接跳進了水位齊腰高的特拉瓦河裡。浸泡在足以讓皮膚刺痛的冰河裡，又被細碎冰塊撞擊到肋骨，他忍不住皺了皺眉，仍咬住牙關淌著水移動到船尾。

身旁突然又是一聲「噗通」，美國定睛一看，是那個前幾天才加入的印第安人——隱約記得是來自臥內達斯族，連英語都不會說。美國多少懂一些印第安部落的語言，偶爾會和他交談幾句。

臉上畫著兩道菱形部落標記的印第安人盯著美國看了一陣，突然閉上眼睛念了幾句美國聽不懂的話語，像是咒語又像是痛苦呻吟，然後睜開眼朝年輕國家點頭。「來吧，我們能行！」

美國一瞬間竟分辨不清那是什麼語言，那聲音是出自印第安士兵口中，還是來自將軍的號令。

耳邊呼嘯的風聲似乎被削弱了，刺骨的河水也不再難耐，船員低吼著前進號子的嗓音則被無限放大，他的胸口和四肢都溫熱起來。少年只按著平常的狀態一發力，那搭載著多名士兵和大炮的沉重木船便「吱嘎」一聲動了起來，船上人員的船槳順著他的推力同步劃動，船身逐漸加速，穿越過霧色籠罩的特拉瓦河。

身後的河岸很快亮起了一束又一束的燈火，朦朧一片的視野裡能看見一群身穿紅色英國軍服的人跺著腳高聲嚷嚷，但很快便被美國和他的士兵們拋得老遠了。

－

在新澤西州特蘭頓鎮登岸後，一鼓作氣地奇襲駐紮在鎮外的英國軍隊和黑森雇傭兵，是美國第一次真正嘗到速攻戰法和勝利的滋味。

除去受凍和饑腸轆轆之外，美國和他的士兵們並沒有傷亡，物資也順利運送到鎮外的新營地。

這對美國來說是既新鮮也辛酸的體驗。自宣佈獨立以來，華盛頓的軍隊已經吃過好幾次敗仗，不到幾個月新生的國度就已經目睹許多以「美國人」的身份加入軍隊、卻在槍炮彈藥下喪生的國民了。

戰爭總是苦痛的、是需要犧牲的。美國並不畏懼承受這些痛苦和犧牲，然而國民就只是人類罷了。普通人的生命太脆弱太短暫，他們沒辦法像美國那樣有著能在冰河裡推動以噸計重的貨船的怪力，沒辦法在穿過一片彈雨後身上不過留下些血跡或擦傷。

普通人的「犧牲」，往往是奉獻生命，是死亡。

少年仰起頭望向已經升高的太陽，強烈的陽光給嚴冬帶來難得的暖意，也刺得他眼睛發疼。

－

在特蘭頓鎮上的洗衣女那邊換掉滿是淤泥的濕衣物後，美國在最靠近營地的酒館門口看到了法國。

法國人的服飾一向鮮亮華麗，此時還摟著位在冬天仍露著脖頸和胸口的女子，對比樸實的美國士兵和鎮民著實顯眼。

美國知道法國還沒真正拿定主意支持他，會在北美遊蕩多是為了觀察時機，這次出現多半是來找普魯士商量歐洲國家們的共同利益而已。

出於謹慎，美國打算繞道走開。但對方一眼就瞧見他，遠遠地揮起三角帽大聲招呼：「喂——那邊的英俊少年，已經看到哥哥就不要躲了嘛～」

美國歎了口氣，不大情願地朝歐洲國家走過去。

法國人端詳著少年那被灰塵和汗水粘結在一起的前髮，又上下打量他毫無裝飾的外套，開口便是怪腔怪調：「真想讓眉毛小少爺看看你現在這副樣子。『哦，我的美洲怎麼可能這麼不體面？！』」顯然是想借模仿英國來揶揄美國。

聽他突然提起英國和那個他決心扔進歷史堆的名稱，美國少年隱隱地慍怒：「我已經不是『美洲』了。」天藍色的眼睛裡閃過一絲戾氣。

法國識相地收斂了語氣：「唉呀，別露出這種讓哥哥害怕的表情嘛，美利堅合眾國，」他伸手拍拍少年的肩膀，「等時機成熟，哥哥可是能幫大忙的。」

法國這話倒是充滿善意，美國也就不再追究，但法國邊和他交談邊與身旁女子親熱的姿態還是讓少年感到了不自在。

顯然注意到美國彆扭的神情，法國故意在身旁女子臉上用力地嗅了嗅，手在她腰身和胸部附近各摸了一把，換來女子吃吃的笑。

美國略為嫌惡地皺了眉頭：「喂。」

法國毫不介意，反倒嘲笑少年：「怎麼？你的英國媽咪沒教過你怎麼跟女士們調情嗎？」

美國決定不再理會法國無聊的挑釁，心想英國才不像你這樣不知羞恥……盡是油腔滑調、對女士做些下流的事情——不如說哪怕只是想像英國會對女性有那樣的舉動，都讓美國感到無端的憤怒。

他轉了轉眼睛，突然覺得有這種想法的自己似乎不太正常。少年仍在兀自納悶，華盛頓的使官從營地方向朝他小跑過來，一句話把他拉回了現實：「將軍說有份包裹要給您！」

－

冬季天黑得早，傍晚時分士兵們就已陸續燃起篝火。

美國把挎包墊在腦袋下方，躺在篝火旁的石塊上，翻弄著華盛頓親手遞給他的那個用油布裹著的包裹。

那是英國寄來的。看上面的郵戳和簽字，這包裹顯然是幾經周轉和私下管道才到達這裡。

少年的鼻子往包裹旁一湊，糖蜜和小麥的香味灌滿了鼻腔，還夾雜橘皮果醬的果香——那是少數英國能做得很成功的食物，也是他和加拿大的最愛——他忍不住咽了好幾次口水。

他把油布掀開一角，便露出了一小盒糕點，還有一封信。因為季節的關係，除去溫度之外，糕點看上去跟剛出爐的沒兩樣。

那用糖蜜、杏仁和水果蜜餞做出來的糕點的味道，要比銅鍋熬出來的大燕麥糊糊美味一百倍，但美國愣是咬了咬牙，把油布重新蓋上。

美國打從心裡覺得英國的舉動和自己的反應都不正常。

英國的宗主國身份對他來說已經是「過去式」。如今他們是不折不扣的對手，各自帶著士兵在戰場上打仗，是流著血、死了人的。

在這種情況下，英國假裝若無其事地寄來一盒糕點，彷佛美國還是那個會說著「謝謝英國」然後不再深思地蜷縮在對方懷裡安然入睡的孩童，或者需要管束才會乖順的、那個人單方面以為的「弟弟」。

美國把英國寫給他的信又舉起來，沒打開，只是下意識地聞一聞。真奇怪，那羊皮紙上沒有多少墨水味，反倒透著點那個人身上淡淡的花香和茶葉氣味，跟自己和周圍士兵身上的泥土腥氣和汗臭截然兩樣。

英國寫信的時候在想些什麼呢？很可能依然沒把這破落的美國軍隊放在眼裡，說不定就坐在燒著柴火的壁爐旁，跟加拿大一起喝著紅茶談論自己的舉動「太過幼稚」吧。因此才會給他寄來這樣看似溫情、安撫，實際上沒把他當成對手看待的包裹。

美國閉上眼睛，直到身旁的篝火灼得他眼皮難受，他才睜開眼睛，站起身，把手裡的信往火裡一扔，看著那信函被火苗的高溫一點點焚毀。

坐在他附近的士兵不解地望著他的異常舉動。打仗的人們對於難得能順利拿到手上的郵件總是加倍珍惜，那些大都是來自遠方家人的問候和關懷，無可取代。

美國朝他們笑笑，轉身把包裹扔給坐得最近的士兵，說：「這些給大家當口糧！」然後在士兵們急不可耐地拆開包裹後那些「哇！」「這些可是好東西！」的驚歎聲裡，踱著步走進了華盛頓的帳篷裡。

－

原先低著頭瀏覽地圖和信件的華盛頓看到少年走進來，放下羽毛筆，站起身輕聲說：「做得很好哦，美利堅。」

年輕國家回給他一個勉強的笑容，並不真正釋懷。

將軍輕歎了口氣，坐回簡陋的小木桌前，握著羽毛筆卻不再書寫，片刻後才問：「美國，你知道『自由』的形態嗎？」

「……」美國搖搖頭，「我……沒體驗過。」

「是的，我們都沒體驗過何為『自由』，」華盛頓的筆尖指向面前的少年，「但我在這裡，能看到那名為『自由』的光。」

美國一愣。

「我相信那一天會到來的。蓬勃成長的你，跟垂垂老去的我，我們會坐在蔓藤與無花果樹下，回想現在的這一刻。」

「那一天……也許還很遙遠。」美國覺得胸腔一陣發緊。

他並非對自己挑戰英國和戰勝英國沒有信心，卻隱隱覺得這場戰爭會延續很長。而他的這位上司，帶領著這支仍欠缺經驗的軍隊，在這人心尚未完全聚攏的十三州，是否能真正陪他走到目睹勝利曙光的那一天。

人類的生命啊……真的太過脆弱、也太過短暫。

他那位方才還滿臉憂慮的第一任上司微微一笑，飽經風霜的臉龐被桌面的提燈鍍上一層光：「名為『美國』的意志就站在我的眼前，我深信那一天並不遙遠。」他直視著少年的眼睛炯炯有神。

「美國。你的意志、你的勇氣、你本身，就是那追求『自由』的模樣。」

少年望著他的人類將軍，點點頭。前一日渡河時那心口和四肢發暖的感覺又回來了。

我的意志，是不想再望著英國的身影，笨拙地模仿著他前進了；是不想在那溫情脈脈卻充滿制約的監護人姿態下生存了；是要和他勢均力敵，是想要超越他，是讓他能由衷地喊出「美國」這個名號，睜開雙眼看清楚我的模樣和我站立於這世界的姿態。

我是我，我是這國家，我是美利堅合眾國。

我沒嘗過自由的滋味，但我擁有足夠的勇氣去追尋。讓我去探索吧。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

一陣輕微的顛簸，用手臂支著窗戶打盹的美國少年立刻警覺地睜大眼睛彈起身軀，警覺地環視周圍。

坐在他身旁的約翰.傑伊低聲笑起來：「這附近的路都不太平整。您還好嗎？」少年朝語氣穩重的外交使節之一點了點頭，重新放鬆下來。

本傑明.富蘭克林在這群美國人裡身形最胖，順理成章地獨佔對面的座位。他遞給美國一個籃子：「餓嗎？」

「啊，是玉米和烤豬肉的味道。」

「哈哈，華盛頓說你的嗅覺跟野獸一樣敏銳，我們的老將軍果然誠實。來，這些是法國那邊的使節送來的。」

美國揚起嘴角笑笑，毫不遲疑地掀開蓋住籃子的麻布，一手抓起煮熟的玉米啃起來，另一隻手撩開窗簾，看向馬車外頭。

這是他第一次離開美洲大陸，跟著自己國家的外交使節和船隊一同跨越海洋、踏足歐洲大陸這陌生的土地。

巴黎的天氣和他們到岸那天同樣陰沉，這天色已經持續了幾天，讓少年不由得開始想念北美大陸的藍天和白雲。

馬車行走的這段路就如傑伊所說，並不平整，周邊環境也不好。那些不知是否能稱為「房屋」的建築物破損得厲害，每個角落都有被翻得亂七八糟的食物殘渣和排泄污物，散發著陣陣刺鼻的腐臭味。

有面容姣好卻衣不蔽體的婦女縮在街角裡警覺地看著他們，還有兒童三三兩兩地跟在馬車後小跑，朝他們這些異鄉客投來好奇又嫉恨的眼神。

美國想了想，從食物籃裡拿起幾根玉米，掂了掂重量，從馬車後的通風口「嗖嗖」幾下扔出去，準確地落到那幾個孩童的懷裡。看見孩童們滿臉驚喜地停下腳步，蹦跳著歡呼起來，美國才又重新坐下來。

少年當然不是第一次見識貧窮。只是他印象裡的法國一直是那有著金色波浪捲髮、衣裝華美的青年模樣，還總愛嘲弄自己過於粗糙和不整潔的儀容，他也就很少特地去想像法國這國家本身的更多容貌——比如這空氣中的腐臭，還有那隱隱的、如同暴風雨即將帶來的陰濕空氣，蓋滿了街頭人民的臉龐。

他歪著頭想了想，問：「英國的街道，跟法國的差別大嗎？」

「呵呵，看你指的是哪方面了。如果是指君主和貴族的城堡與宮殿，裝飾都富麗堂皇，金銀器皿能堆滿好幾個糧食倉庫。」富蘭克林是這次前往約克旅店的外交使節裡最健談的。這位老科學家和政客在法國和英國各自住過好些年頭，常常游走在貴族和商人群體裡，見識也最廣。他指著馬車外的景象：「至於這些，歐洲的哪個國家都差不多，窮人總是窮困潦倒。」

「君主擁有特權和財富，而普通的市民無法被賦予平等的權利，也無法獲得土地吧，」美國接過話茬，「那樣連種植糧食都難。」

「貪婪的傢伙佔據了社會階層每個角落，即便有再多的土地也會被他們侵吞，」約翰.亞當斯摘下頭上的假髮，邊擦汗邊對美國說，「事實上，法國本土並不算太大，能分的土地就更少了。英國也是類似狀況。」

美國隨口應了聲，心想這些在海外擁有廣大殖民地、商業和資源的歐洲年長國家們，本國民的生活似乎並不比剛獨立的自己優越多少。年輕國家心裡不免生出一絲不屑，以及更多的思忖。

像是看穿了他的想法，亞當斯難得再次開口：「我們能比這做得好的，美國。人人平等、自由的社會理想很難實現，但至少要『想去做』。」

美國的目光仍停留在馬車窗外，不遠處約克旅店門口的雕像已經出現在視野裡。

在馬車抵達目的地、所有人都落地後，少年才低低地說了聲：「好。」

－

約克旅店的空間寬敞，從大廳到每個房間都擺設著精美的瓷器，窗戶用金色絲綢和紅絨布窗簾裝飾。

法國確實沒有過度渲染，這裡是簽訂外交協定的理想場所，也適合畫家們作畫，記錄下一次次對於國家和人們來說意義重大的儀式。

美國跟在自己國家的外交使節身後踏上通往簽約廳的樓梯，在走廊上便看到等候在門口的法國和他的使節。

法國仍然是那個法國，美國才一走近，青年的手臂就已經攀上少年的肩膀，還一邊讚歎道「唉呀這副骨架更粗壯了」，然後被美國無情推開。

少年瞄了眼面前的法蘭西青年，除去服飾更花俏、領口和褲子多出更多繡花圖樣之外，隱隱察覺出對方跟在美洲見到時不太一樣：「喂，法國，你的臉也太白了吧？吃了什麼怪東西嗎？」

「唉，所以說美國人真是土老冒——」法國故意捏尖了嗓子，略嫌棄地彈了彈美國那在法國人眼裡過於樸素的深藍色外套和棕色馬甲，「哥哥臉上可是塗了時下最流行的香粉。你都到巴黎了，該多長點見識嘛。」

美國愣是被法國那樣子激出一陣雞皮疙瘩，暗想著比起「長見識」，眼前這傢伙不如說是「反面教材」。

但美國並不真的在意法國的面貌。他更關心今天的簽約儀式裡，那個人——那個在大雨滂沱裡狼狽地落淚，在戰場對決裡最終敗下陣來並咬著牙同意結束這場戰爭的英國——會是什麼模樣。

英國肯定會出現。只有兩國的重要協議，英國當然會來，他不得不來。英國人向來重視外交儀式和規章，再說對於美國和英國都影響深遠的協定的簽訂地點定在法國，對方不會把自身命運完全交付給外交使節——尤其是他並不全然相信普通人類，即便是國民也保持距離。

至於那個人到來時會穿著什麼服飾、臉上是什麼表情，會吐露什麼話語，誰也無從知曉。

－

簽約廳的裝潢和大廳相似，側面放置著兩列顯眼的書架，書籍算不上多但大多厚且重。有些書籍似乎許久沒被翻閱過，封面之間懸掛著若干蜘蛛網，虛虛地晃動，彷佛隨時就要墜落下來。

英國和他的使節進入簽約廳時，美國正百無聊賴地翻閱著孟德斯鳩的《論法的精神》，想著這些政治書籍的傳播範圍真廣，他那些在《獨立宣言》下方簽名的建國父親們幾乎人人都讀過。

鑲金邊的棕紅色大門「吱嘎」一聲被推開，那不知該說是熟悉還是陌生的瘦削身影就在書櫃和書本的半遮擋下闖進少年的視野。

美國的心臟一陣狂跳。

他看著英國青年包裹在深綠色絨布外套下的背脊挺得筆直，亞麻金色的頭髮隨著腳步輕輕顫動，那雙綠寶石一樣的大眼睛在環視大廳時全是漠然和冷淡。

和上一次他們在北美的傾盆大雨中相會時截然不同的場景，截然不同的神情，舉手投足都是拒絕他人的氣息，卻是真實無比的英國。

從那神情裡，美國猜不出英國在想些什麼。

也許是對西班牙和法國試圖涉足這次協議不滿吧。從自己宣佈獨立至今已經過去七年，除了西班牙因為直布羅陀海峽還在英國管控之下心懷恨意之外，其他所有在這場戰爭裡參了一腳的國家都希望結束戰爭。而法國不僅想擔當調停的中間國，還想成為停戰協定的簽署國，這無疑是英國最不能容忍的形式。

當然美國在信函裡直截了當地用「沒必要，我可以直接跟英國談判」回絕了法國。這番措辭還引發了法國的不滿，幾個月前在紐約港口清點物資回國時沒少抱怨：「美國你這臭小子太忘恩負義了。」

當時美國少年一隻腳踩在港口的貨箱上，邊監督著把武器往貨船上搬的法國士兵和普魯士的雇傭兵，邊回答：「反正你跟西班牙都會背著我再跟英國另外簽協議，那還不如先跟你們劃清界線。」說完朝對方爽朗一笑。

法國像是沒預料到少年會露出那樣狡黠的神情一般，愣了半天才吐出一句：「你確實是個國家了。」

至於停戰協定的內容，一直是由這次同行的約翰.傑伊直接跟英國那邊的使節協商。

儘管剔除了法國和西班牙，但英國仍舊表現得很不情願，美國倒是能理解。無論是出於自命強盛國家的自尊心，或是在漫長戰爭挫敗的失落，或者……或者是對他們兩人過去那份關係的緬懷，英國都會有所抵觸的。

而最終授意簽訂協定的是英國那位高高在上的君主，給出的理由是「沒有比美國更具潛力的貿易搭檔了，我們很樂意兩國從此交融，不將這機會讓渡給其他帶有敵意的國家。」後來又是一番信函來往和協商，最終把《巴黎協定》的內容都確定下來。

為此美國曾想過，大不列顛是這世上公認最強大的海上帝國，但恪守著傳統和君主命令的英國……似乎並不自由。

而在這場漫長的戰爭中，年長國家並沒能阻攔新生的年輕國家追逐自由的步伐。

英國的眼神掃過書架，在對上美國的視線時明顯一愣，他抿了抿嘴唇，很快就別過頭去。

美國少年沒忍住倒抽一口氣。

對如今到來的這一切，他心中有萬般思緒：迎接勝利的亢奮和欣喜，被國民支持的自信，被世界認可的滿足感。

而對於英國，除去作為對手的尊敬、少許憐憫和同情之外，看著對方不變的身姿和容貌，過往的那些回憶直接就竄上了腦門：漫步在大草原時溫柔地朝他伸出手的英倫少年，和他一同散步時在夕陽下發著光的柔軟頭髮，因為製作錫兵玩具箱弄得滿手是傷卻仍帶著笑意的綠色眼睛，在湖邊哄著他和加拿大入睡時溫柔的手……

英國在美國成為國家前給予他太多回憶，在他的歷史中刻下太多痕跡。而美國希望自己成為國家後，能用全新的立場，為他們未來的歷史寫下更多不同的篇章。

美國無疑是想念英國的。他想見他。

他終於再次見到他了。

少年伸手理了理外套的領子，等心跳和呼吸都平復下來，才往大廳中間的書桌走去。

－

簽署協定的過程再尋常不過。

羊皮紙上謄寫得優美的文字，聲明美國和英國將從此忘卻過去的誤會與分歧，保證雙方長久的和平與和睦，然後由兩國的外交使節簽署名字、熔上蠟章，確認雙方的承諾。接著再由調停方法國委託的畫家將這一刻的場景描繪下來，這場儀式就算正式結束。

而作為國家象徵的美國和英國，既是其中的主角，卻又不真正出現在這些終將會成為歷史記憶的畫面裡。

美國百無聊賴地站在佈置畫具的畫家身後，並不真的在意畫作內容，也不覺得自己的身影有必要出現在上面。哪怕在獨立戰爭之前仍是殖民地身份時，他就已經充分見識過人類有多狡詐和擅長欺瞞其他同類了。這些畫作到後世會被描述或扭曲成什麼性質，最終仍然要交付給人民的意志來決定。

他站在那個位置主要出於便利，可以不時瞄一眼站在他幾步開外的英國。儘管對方在整場儀式裡都沒有和他交談，持續抿著嘴角一語不發。

幾位美國使節已經整理好儀容在書桌前端坐，個個躊躇滿志，就等英國方面的使節準備好。

這時英國突然動起來了。他輕輕拍了下手掌，朝兩位英國代表點點頭，接著轉身大步走出了簽約廳，兩位使節則迅速起身跟上他的腳步，留下了面面相覷的美利堅代表團和畫家。

儘管在先前的協商過程中英國也表現出許多不樂意，但向來遵守禮儀的年長國家會有這樣的舉動還是出乎美國的意料。

他以為英國會表現得更成熟、更穩重，更讓他以為在戰場上朝著他落淚的那模樣只是曇花一現的失控。但事實是英國還是那個英國，頑固又總愛逞強的英國。

美國覺得英國人這類似賭氣的行為有種難以形容的可愛。這幼稚舉動背後的不甘心，不就證明自己的分量已經重要到英國連那點彆扭都藏不住了嗎。

他一瞬間就快樂起來，藍眼睛像被燈火擦亮一般神采奕奕。他對那仍然不知所措的畫家下了指示：「只畫我們美國人就夠了！」然後快步往外跑去。

－

美國的步速很快，英國一行人還沒離開一層大廳便被少年攔截下來。

對於美國的突然出現和阻擋，英國顯然很是不知所措。他生硬地避開了美國的直視，壓低著聲音說：「你擋住我們的路了，請讓開。」

那疏離裡夾著高傲的語氣對美國沒有任何威脅可言，少年抬起一隻手握住英國的手臂往大廳一旁拉，心想英國比他記憶裡更纖細了。他側著頭拋下一句「就說幾句話」，絲毫沒有給年長國家掙扎的空間，只能窘迫地點頭。

避開了普通國民的視線，年輕國家只用一句話就惹惱了年長國家：「英國，你幹嘛帶著外交使節逃跑。」

「才不是逃跑！我們不過是選擇了另一種離開形式而已！」英國那語氣裡透著心虛，估計也知道拒絕讓畫家記錄的舉動並不體面。

「好吧，」美國聳聳肩膀，「反正協議也簽好了。今後我們可以增加直航商船、交易更多商品，不用再被荷蘭跟法國他們干擾。英國的商人也能按契約取回被收繳的資產——這不是很好嗎？」

「本來不該允許你在紐芬蘭大淺灘附近捕魚的！」英國皺起眉頭，手臂交叉抱在胸前，仍然沒有直視美國，但總算是願意開啟對話了。

「這樣我跟加拿大相處會更融洽嘛。我還希望能捕到鯨魚呢。」

「你少得意忘形了……如果你敢欺負加拿大，我不會放過你的。再說，淺灘上哪裡來的鯨魚。」年長國家毫不客氣地往前半步，手指直接戳上美國的肩膀，少年放鬆地笑了起來。

他們現在的距離比在簽約廳時近多了，美國正好能趁機打量英國。大概是受戰爭和財政虧空的影響，又或許是情緒上還沒振作過來，英國真的比過去更瘦小了——又或許只是因為自己無需再用「殖民地」、或是「被鎮壓的反叛軍」這些身份去看待英國了吧。

英國人再次垂下眼睛，美國人看不出他在想些什麼，只注意到對方的睫毛小幅度顫抖著。

這樣的英國真好看。美國少年的心裡不禁湧起一股溫柔，他抬起雙手，指節粗糙的手掌直接捧住英國的臉頰，凝視著他說：「嗨，看著我。」聲音不大，卻一字一頓。

英國的皮膚有點涼，卻很柔軟，美國心想，也可能是自己的掌心太過燥熱的緣故吧。

英國人被迫抬起臉與美國四目相對，片刻後才反應過來，他的身體一激靈，用力把美國的手拍開並飛快地後退：「你太無禮了！」原先蒼白的臉漲成粉紅色，神情錯愕又羞惱，那對顯眼的金色粗眉毛高高揚起。

雖然明知對方是在生氣，美國少年卻覺得那神態比以往都更生動、更真實。

現在的英國，是與美國平等的英國，他們是脫離了那層宗主國和殖民地枷鎖的英國和美國。

話雖如此，少年一時也想不清自己怎麼會突然伸手去摸英國的臉。

歸根到底他們都是國家。儘管過去他和英國之間也有過不少親密舉動，牽手、或是晚安的親吻，或是英國為他整理西服領子……但過去他的心裡並沒有此刻的竊喜，而英國也從不會像現在這樣，紅著臉，翡翠綠的眼睛亮晶晶的，顯出那樣可愛的神態。

美國還沒琢磨明白，英國跺著腳，再次狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然後轉身朝在大廳中間等候的使節小跑過去，一行人飛快地鑽進門口的馬車，很快就不見蹤影了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

美國站在甲板上，朝港口市集的方向張望最後一次，終於輕輕歎了口氣。

儘管英國和他的使節都還停留在巴黎，但年長國家就如他預想一樣沒有前來送行。美國心裡難免有些遺憾，但一琢磨，卻也覺得這樣更好。

無論是過去英國每次離開北美大陸，還是孩童的他在紐約港口朝遠去的船舶瘋狂地揮手，或是他後來騎著馬沿著港岸奔馳，只希望能把那位英國青年倚在船舶欄杆上的身姿在腦海裡刻得深一些……那些浸泡著親情的送別畫面，該從此成為回憶了。

他已經準備好，用新的身份來裝填更多不同的畫面了。

倒是法國很親切地來港口給美國一行人送行，還帶了幾幅據說出自意大利知名畫家之手的油畫，既有宗教題材也有自然風光，還有美麗的女性肖像畫。

美國對西歐的美術作品興趣不濃也缺乏鑒賞力，只客氣地對法國道了謝。

船舶離開港口之後，他的使節們就開始對那些畫作進行點評，言語間不乏對意大利藝術水準的讚歎。

美國背靠著欄杆，海風把他濃金色的頭髮吹得散亂。他擦拭著被閒置了好一陣子的燧發火槍，問身旁的人：「意大利離法國遠嗎？」

「不算遠，比從波士頓到康科特要近多了。」

「哦……那英國呢？」

「比意大利還近哦。你看那邊，穿過多佛海峽，另一頭就是大不列顛了。」

美國放下手上的火槍，順著那人指著的方向望去。晴朗的天空下隱隱地能看到另一側海岸的輪廓，灰濛濛一片，再遠些是融成一團的不同層次的綠。

那片綠色島嶼，就是過去曾經一直支配著我的國度啊。

－

甲板上有人用力地搖響了鈴鐺，朝船艙裡喊：「快到紐約了！」

美國一個挺身從吊床上跳了下來，外套也沒披就快步地竄到甲板上去了。

視野裡是開闊澄藍的天空，碧綠海面在陽光下波光粼粼，周圍不時有其他商船駛過，船員們高聲彼此問候。繁華熱鬧的紐約港就在不遠處。

美國深深吸了一口氣，這片海洋無論是在颶風中波濤洶湧、還是現在這樣平靜乖巧，那鹹腥的氣味和濕潤觸感他都再熟悉不過。

屬於美利堅合眾國的北大西洋。

有人慢步走到他身旁，少年定睛一看，是身上披著外套、正用毛巾擦拭腦門的富蘭克林。

老頭跟美國道了聲早，注視了一會逐漸靠近的港口風景，才轉過頭來端詳少年的臉，說：「看著你如今健康的模樣，是我此程最大的欣慰。」

「哈哈，謝啦。」

「你該多到歐洲去學習，美國，」富蘭克林推了推從鼻樑滑落的眼鏡，「在歐洲的這麼多年，我親眼見證了科學和技術的巨大進步。而我相信，你和我們，能做得比他們好，你會更強壯的。」

美國喜歡聽富蘭克林談論科學，但還是攤了攤手：「也不知什麼時候才會再離開本土了。」

「你已經是獨當一面的國家了，以後會有很多機會的。」

「嗯——說得也是。」

「我只遺憾自己生得太早，現在已經這麼衰老，沒機會再和你一同上路。也沒辦法知道一百年後的你會是什麼樣，只能留給我的後代去見證了。」老頭拍了拍少年的肩膀，笑的時候露出稀疏的牙齒，「未來的美利堅合眾國——光是想像就讓人充滿期待。」

美國回頭掃了眼身後不知何時聚集起來的船員，港口上有人朝他們揮帽子致意，清晨的陽光佈滿每個人的臉龐。

年輕國家站直身軀，乾脆地應了聲：「好。」

－

少年站在懸崖邊上，固定好白頭海雕爪子上的信函，抬起手臂給那猛禽一助力，白頭海雕便飛離了他的臂膀，迎接它首次作為信使跨越大西洋的飛行挑戰。

美國拍掉肩上的塵埃，雙手插進口袋，迎著海風和陽光仰起頭，瞇著眼睛笑了。

我誕生在這片大陸，山峰和河流，有北美野牛在草原上奔馳；冰雪和沙塵，有颶風裡憤怒咆哮的海洋。北美這片藍天下的生靈與我命運相連。誕生於這大陸的人們的意志塑造了我的意志。

星星指引我的道路，十三州人民的聲音推動我前行，讓我與曾賦予我許多、也剝奪了我許多的英國徹底分離，從此平等。

國民想要的不是君主和帝王，他們想擁有自由，他們期待的是一個充滿力量、希望、原則的理想象徵。

我會成為那個象徵。我就是那個象徵。

我是名為「美利堅合眾國」的國度，名為「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯」的自由人。

― Fin ―

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 跨越特拉瓦河(Cross the Delaware)，發生在1776年12月25-26日，美國獨立革命過程中第一次成功作戰，喬治.華盛頓率領美國士兵，趁夜突圍、運載大量作戰物資到新澤西州，並奇襲駐紮在特蘭頓(Trenton)鎮的敵軍。
> 
> 2\. 臥內達斯部落(Oneidas)：最早加入美國獨立戰爭美洲反叛軍的六大印第安部落之一。
> 
> 3\. 關於喬治.華盛頓(George Washington)：簽署《獨立宣言》的「建國父親」(Founding Fathers)有很多人，但給予美國「父親」這樣感覺的大概只有華盛頓一個。這位國父就任總統和連任都是全民擁躉，按照他的人望他完全可以為所欲為，但他最懂若米的決心也最擔心他的未來，於是決定美國總統只有兩屆任期，司法和國會制衡，給自己設立諸多權力限制，真正創立共和制度的典範，也震撼了歐洲。他一生中謙遜和藹，從沒掩飾過自己以前的敗績和錯誤。他的無可替代在於他的「比起我個人，這名為『美國』的理想重要得多。他將超越我的生命，延續今後無數個世紀。」
> 
> 4\. 「蔓藤與無花果樹」(Vine and fig tree)，源自希伯來禱告文的隱喻，華盛頓在通信中常用，用來指代動盪和波折後的安定/心靈平靜等。
> 
> 5\. 《巴黎協議》(Treaty of Paris)，1783年9月3日美英兩國簽訂的停戰和建立外交關係的協定，法國在其中起了調解作用，想干涉談判過程但被踢了。這場簽訂儀式中，英國代表團拒絕出現在記錄的畫作上。
> 
> 6\. 簽署《巴黎協議》的美國代表團裡，有在法國和英國居住十數年的本傑明.富蘭克林(Benjamin Franklin)，曾在波士頓慘案中為英國辯護的國父約翰.亞當斯(John Adams)，商業經驗豐富的知英派約翰.傑伊(John Jay)，這些人本質上都是頗崇尚和鍾愛英國的（當然美國最重要）。
> 
> 7\. 富蘭克林同時還是有名的商人和發明家，對科學有深入見解。文中他和若米的對話有部分化用，原文是：“Furnished as all Europe now is with Academies of Science…the progress of human knowledge will be rapid and discoveries made of which we have at present no conception. I begin to be almost sorry I was born so soon, since I cannot have the happiness of knowing what will be known a hundred years hence.”
> 
> 8\. 這篇嚴格來說是若米中心，國人組＋若米英是並列情感線，自由組和師徒組是支線。主要是想寫若米和幾位建國父親的互動，還有若米對英的那種青少年專有的情愫。


End file.
